Day 1 Late Afternoon/Evening - Keller, Lyen, Devron, Riley, Henry
Captain Keller ushered the new passenger down the streets towards the Lunar Veil. "She don't look like much..." he pre-warned, "And as far as a destination, we're currently looking for one. We spend a fair amount of time on the outer rim, Core Planets we usually will pick up supplies or be dropping shi... stuff off. We're a cargo ship mainly but we do take on passengers, such as yourself. Did you have a destination in mind?" He gestured with his hand for her to go up the ramp of the ship, where he found Riley waiting. "I need to speak with you." Riley and Keller said together, though there was a "Sir" tacked on to the Lieutenant's sentence. "You see? You just ruin it," he said, shaking his head. "This here is Lyen, she's going to be a passenger on our ship. I thought I'd show you what it looks like when someone brought some class, some spiritual guidance to the El-Vee, rather than the riff raff you bring around. Lyen, this is Lieutenant Thorne, our pilot." "Pleasure, ma'am. I'll get you squared away in a moment." To the captain, she added: "I brought a shepherd, or some sort of... I don't know, Abbey man." "Abbey... normal?" The Captain asked, to which he received what he termed 'the look.' "You used to find me funny." "You used to pay higher, Sir." "Why don't you give our two new passengers the grand tour, after you give me your status report?" "Aye, Sir. Our deck hands will be procuring supplies for the next leg of our trip, but I believe they are first heading into town for personal reasons. Most likely R&R. " "We have bail money set?" "Aye Sir. Dr. Adler I believe he's been soliciting for patients in town. I brought back a passenger, as well as being able to procure all of the parts for the ship, but I used the majority of his fare credits on the Heat Exchangers." "Well that sucks, but was to be expected. " "Aye Sir. Devron is working non-stop on the engines, but it will still be another 24-36 hours until we can lift off last I heard." "Are you keeping an eye on him? I'm not sure I fully trust him yet." "He's literally the only person getting paid who is working right now." "You do make a fair point. I'll check in though. Anything else?" "Aye Sir. The medic is no where to be found, I don't know where the kids went, and before you say it, I had nothing to do with it. Also, before you ask? As far as I know no one else on our ship's been stabbed." "See? Progress. Okay, keep me informed, and please show Miss Lyen to her room." "Ajahn Lyen." Riley said respectfully, leading the way to her cabin. "I know, you didn't spend countless years in the goram monastery to be called Miss."